


I Should Have Known That I Won't See You Again

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober Day 20: Trembling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis follows Prompt off the train.





	I Should Have Known That I Won't See You Again

There’s something beautiful about the frozen landscape around them. Something beautiful in the utter silence of the world, the lack of anything for miles. Noctis shouldn’t find comfort in that, but he does. Even as he can feel the frostbite sinking in, the numbness spreading through his body. The tiny fire he and Prompto managed to get going before the storm rolled in isn’t doing much, not with the opening of the cave so wide, and the angle that the wind is blowing. If they had the proper equipment, and a way out, they’d probably be fine. 

But they don’t. They just have this tiny fire, the clothes on their backs, soaked with snow, and themselves. Ignis and Gladio are still on the train, heading for Gralea. He hopes they’re okay, and he hopes - he hopes they don’t blame themselves for any of this. Because none of it is their fault. 

“Noct,” Prompto calls, and his voice is soft, and thin. He sounds tired, but he’s fighting to stay awake, just as Noctis is. Maybe in a few days, Ignis and Gladio will find them. Far likelier, they won’t. And Noctis doesn’t have service out here, can’t call anyone, can’t even check to see how long the storm will last. 

No, there are only two ways they’re getting out of here, and neither of them look good. 

“Come sit by the fire,” Prompto says. The fire is little more than embers now, just a dull blue blaze among charred twigs and sticks already devoured. Noctis would go out and look for more, but he knows he’d get turned around. He’d never make it back, and he doesn’t want to die alone out here, or make Prompto die alone. Far better they stick together. And maybe they’ll survive. Maybe Shiva will feel pity for them, and call the storm off. 

Maybe--

He stumbles over, his legs numb, muscles barely working, and collapses next to Prompto. Prompto, who moves like he’s drunk, tugging him towards himself in a grip like a hug, falling over onto hard stone. They lay like that, facing each other. Noctis can see the resignation in Prompto’s eyes. They both know the reality of their situation. 

“Think it’ll hurt?” Prompto mumbles, lips blue. “Dying?”

“Hope not,” Noctis says back, and struggles to get closer. In his head, he says goodbye to Ignis, goodbye to Gladio, and apologises to his dad for being such a letdown. “M’tired of hurting.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agrees, and then nudges his forehead against Noctis’, and closes his eyes. “Night Noct. Thanks for everything.”

“Night Prom. Thanks for sticking by me.”

They fall asleep curled together, the storm raging on outside. The fire goes out, and night falls. 

They don’t wake up again.


End file.
